Firsts
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: GSD, preseries, slight ReyShinn. Of first meetings and first kisses.


"D."

The girl's expression virtually crumbled at the letter, "But... He was the one who..." she began, her eyes tearing up.

"Regardless, you shouldn't have done that," Rey said emotionlessly. "You have a D for performance by letting your emotions control you. Never take your anger or hatred out on your partner, even if they are the object of your hatred and anger. Direct it towards the enemy."

"But...but.." the girl in front of him couldn't handle having another low grade, it seemed. "He... How could I not..." she whispered through her crying.

Rey sighed, "The grade is final, cadet," he said, walking off. One of the boys around her frowned, his red eyes turning dark as she cried more.

"Did you have to be so hard on her?" he asked, a bit angrily, "You're a cadet like us, too!" he called out after him. The blond paused before continuing on his way. The boy growled and followed him with a fast walk. "I'm talking to you. I know you heard me!" he finally caught up to Rey. The other boy didn't even spare him a glance, he just ignored him completely. "Hey, you!" he said with frustration, putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing Rey to look at him.

"What?" Rey asked icily, "She attacked her partner without thinking of the mission. She deserved what she got."

The red-eyed boy frowned, "I know, but..." The blond could finally place him.

"Oh." Rey blinked, "Shinn Asuka. The only one thus far to get an S class ranking, correct?" Shinn nodded. "You did your job perfectly. Why are you standing up for her?" he walked forward, glancing back to him once, "It's not like you to do something like that anymore," he said, his voice somehow both blank and sardonic at the same time.

Shinn clenched his teeth, "What do you know about me?" he spit out.

Rey stopped almost dead in his tracks, not bothering to turn around as he spoke. "Shinn Hikaru Asuka. Born Cosmic Era Year 57, September 1st. You lived on ORB with your mother, father and younger sister until the Earth Alliance's attack. While you survived, your family did not. You blamed ORB for their deaths and left Earth. You joined the ZAFT military soon after in order to get revenge on the Earth Alliance. You keep your sister's cellphone with you at all times, like a keepsake." Shinn was shaking with rage as he heard his life being told back to him like some status page. Rey continued, seemingly unaware of Shinn's anger, "And even though you hate war and everything it brings, you're waiting for the Earth Alliance to slip up and cause a relapse so you can get your revenge." He turned toward him, "Was I right so far?" he asked.

Shinn's eyes narrowed, "You..!" He growled out. "There's a huge difference between knowing data and knowing the person!" he ran forward and grabbed him by the collar, poised for a punch. He noticed Rey's expressionless, yet condescending face... the blond didn't think he'd do it. Shinn scowled, he had another thing coming then. "You jackass!" he shouted, slugging him in the face and letting him go at the same time. Rey hit the wall with a soft thud and looked up, a bit surprised but fearless as always, with a reddening mark on his cheek. Shinn glared at him, "Don't pretend you know someone when all you've done is read about them,"

Rey stood up, shock vanishing into that vast facade of calm, and rubbed his sore cheek. "I've done more than just read..." he murmured quietly.

"What did you say?" Shinn asked, unable to hear his words. Rey didn't reply, but he stopped rubbing his cheek and walked forward. Shinn prepared for him to fight back and punch him like he had, but was surprised as the blond just smiled at him.

He was even more surprised when Rey dipped his head forward and gave Shinn a peck on the lips. The boy was petrified as Rey finally turned and left wordlessly down the hall. He looked over his shoulder, amused at the pink tint Shinn's face had taken. "And if I'm correct, that was also your first kiss." Shinn turned redder.

"YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
